


Quick on my feet

by Questionslovefears (Oncer993)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Steggy - Freeform, competitive Steggy, late night runs on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Questionslovefears
Summary: Peggy knows Steve is fast. She has heard Sam complain about losing to him numerous times. As they are taking a walk on the beach one evening, Peggy challenges him to a race.





	Quick on my feet

Peggy and Steve’s arms brushed as they took an evening stroll on the beach. They were carrying on a casual conversation when an idea struck Peggy.  
“I could beat, you know,” Peggy declared.  
Steve raised a brow at her as he shoved his hands into his pockets, “It wouldn’t be much of a fight.”  
Peggy rolled her eyes and laughed, “In a race I meant.”  
Steve shook his head and tried to suppress his own laughter. The odds that she’d win were pretty low, but he didn’t want to tell her that.  
“I don’t know, Peg, I’m pretty fast.”  
“So am I. Are we doing this or not?”  
Steve knew she wasn’t going to let up and so he caved and nodded his head.  
“Where to?”  
Peggy glanced around. It wasn’t much out since mostly everyone had gone home for the day. She shrugged.  
“We’ll just run.”  
“It’s not really a race if we don’t have a finish line though is it?”  
She sighed and pointed to a stray beach ball up ahead that was left behind, “is that good enough for you?”  
“Works for me.”  
They agreed they’d take off on the count of three after briefly arguing between that and on your mark, get set, go. Before three left Steve’s lips, Peggy kicked off her heels and gave him a shove. It wasn’t enough to push him over, but it stunned him into surprise. She took full advantage of her stolen head start.  
He chuckled lightly to himself as he ran behind her. He lagged at first, watching her. She was running and laughing, and she looked so happy; so at peace. She turned back to look at him.  
“It’s not a proper race if you’re holding back!” she called.  
“Says the cheater!” he yelled back.  
“Pick up the pace, Rogers!”  
He did as he was told, easily catching up to her. They ran side by side for a while. He could tell that Peggy could basically taste the victory and a part of him just couldn’t let her have it so easily. He picked up and it was her turn to fall behind.  
She glared at his backside, willing her feet to go faster but she was getting tired. She had underestimated the length and her body hadn’t finished digesting the meal from earlier.  
She was going to lose. She kept looking between Steve and the ball; he was so close now. Suddenly, she stopped and cried out in pain. It was enough for Steve to stop completely and run to her side. She was bent over, holding her feet when he approached her.  
“What happened? Did you step on something?” he asked, as he reached for his phone to use its flashlight.  
She shook her head.  
“No, I think it’s alright now.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes.”  
She placed her foot down and took a deep breath. All thoughts of the race had disappeared from Steve’s mind. So, he was left shocked again as Peggy resumed her pace, much faster this time. He should have known better than to fall for her tricks.  
He jogged slowly behind her. It was clear she wanted the victory and it was no use taking it from her. He watched as she reached the ball and gave it a hard kick. She jumped up and down, again looking child-like and carefree.  
He had no idea what out running or out smarting him meant to her but seeing the smile on her face was more than enough for him. He congratulated her and pulled her in for a kiss once he joined her.  
“I guess you were right.”  
She looked up at him as their kiss ended. They both knew the truth but Peggy was never going to pass up the opportunity to be right, so she took it.  
“I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Steggyweek2k18 because I was busy/tired and didn't really have any time to think of something. This little scene came to me early this morning so here it is!


End file.
